


There are times

by Shadowdianne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Short ficlet regarding the times in where Lena looks at Kara and just swoons





	

There were moments in where Kara seemed to burn, to glow, to just exist in a way Lena found herself wanting to keep the moment as a picture, forever printed on her mind, forever there for her to reach and touch it.

There were moments in where Kara was nervous and soft around the edges, in where her eyes would light up, her hands would flare, her voice would vibrate and Lena found herself imagining what would be to just hear Kara for hours in that state.

There were moments in where Kara seemed to quiet and transform into something Lena couldn’t exactly pinpoint, couldn’t exactly recognize as anything she could have seen of the blonde reporter before. It was entrancing and dizzying and that always left Lena wanting to just ask Kara to trust her with the shadows she could see swirling behind her eyes, burning gold where blue would be.

There were moments, however, several, in fact, in where Lena could feel her mouth watering, her nostrils flaring and the desire to just touch Kara’s hands, still them, before picking those glasses and leave them between the two of them as she pressed herself against Kara’s chest, nails biting down on her palms and a smirk curving her own lips before placing soft pecks in that beautiful, perfect, mouth as red dusted down those cheeks she very much wanted to trace.

And then there were moments in where Lena wondered what would be to just push Kara against the nearest wall and write her wishes with rushed kisses and tugging hands. Trying to mark a skin she very much doubted that could be marked at all as she undid that ponytail and that perfectly sweet look the blonde always sported, as ready to be corrupted as quickly Lena herself felt to just, for this time, be as wicked as she could.

Or for several times perhaps.


End file.
